Ryoma's Resolve: The Protagonist
by rennomiya
Summary: Sequel of Ryoma's Resolve: The Antagonist. Final installment of the trilogy. "Antagonists always come back with allies after the big defeat." RyoSaku. One-shot.


**Ryoma's Resolve: The Protagonist**

By: Ren Nomiya

_Antagonists always come back with allies after the big defeat_

Okay.

This is totally an unexpected turn of events.

What the hell?

One second, he was eating _his _lunch that his _girlfriend _made for him, the next second he was being surrounded by silhouette figures whose identities still unknown to him. What made things weirder? It's only noon and yet the people standing in front of him are all… in a silhouette form. Echizen Ryoma turned to his right to look at his _girlfriend _whose face showed bewilderment. Oh well. At least he's still sane and NOT seeing _things _on his own.

The two of them are in a sort-of, watcha-ma-call-it… ehem, _thump thump… _kinda like… _blush blush… _gulp… stutters… yo wazzup y'all… gulp… sigh… _thump thump… _can it be… _blush blush… _date. In a tennis park. After teaching her some tennis. At noon. Eating lunch. Together. Alone. There he said it. A date.

At noon.

With her.

Alone.

_Love-sick sigh._

And yes, they're dating. They've been boyfriend-girlfriend for a week already.

Did he mention they're dating?

Getting back to the story, one unknown figure snatched _his _lunchbox and started eating it in a fast pace. Ryoma tried to snatch it back, but it was too late. _His _lunch was gone… that unknown guy finished it up… the lunch that his _girlfriend _poured her heart and soul into… just for him.

This definitely draws the line, Ryoma thought.

Ryoma is the protagonist and as far as Ryoma knew, it was his automatic duty to save his damsel's honor from clichéd antagonists! In this situation, let Sakuno's bento be the damsel's _honor._

And besides, he really wanted to eat that lunch!

The tennis prince stood up, his eyes glaring when a bunch of well-developed arms stopped him from killing the still-unknown person who finished his lunch. Is this another one of those clichéd situations when the antagonist really had more accomplices than what the protagonist knew? Like Jelal of Fairy Tail, who had more accomplices other than his old childhood friends? Usually though, it's not the protagonist who discovers it first.

Wait, is he thinking about anime and manga again? Is he becoming an otaku lately? GASP!

Ryoma glared daggers at the person, rather, people stopping him from committing murder (although, he knows he won't regret it after he did) and found himself looking at a bunch of familiar, too familiar, faces whom he always see six times a week before and after school hours, specifically on the tennis courts. Oh… it's them.

"SENPAI-TACHI TO THE RESCUE!" The red-haired acrobatic player yelled his thoughts out as he bounced around in a childish manner.

"Sorry, but we can't let our kouhai be imprisoned just because someone else ate the lunch Sakuno-chan gave to him," the powerhouse of Seigaku, and referred to as Momo-chan-senpai by the ichinen trio, added.

The other powerhouse of Seigaku, the one with an alter-ego was one of the two people stopping the tennis prince from killing the silhouette form of the thief. The other one was the infamous mother hen of the team, one of the proud members of the golden pair and the vice-captain of the nosy tennis team.

"One hundred percent he will not regret committing murder right here and now," muttered Seigaku's data man and Seigaku's nosiest person while scribbling something on his ever-present green notebook.

"Don't worry though Echizen. If you _do _get imprisoned, I'll voluntarily _take care _of Sakuno (no honorifics) my self," the gentle smile of a sadist said and added emphasis on the italicized words. Rest assured (not really) that behind that gentle smile is a psychopath sadist whose sole purpose on earth is to make other feel miserable. That's what _sadist _means, after all.

Ryoma groaned, loudly and on purpose. "What are you doing here, senpai-tachi?" Sometimes, Ryoma thought, supporting characters are annoying with their sudden appearances like that!

"Are? O'chibi-chan, why are you still asking that? I already yelled our purpose on why we're here! Remember? Go back to the first few lines, the one with the capital letters on!" Eiji said while pointing his fingers up. Ryoma looked at where his acrobatic senpai was pointing at and saw the '_"SENPAI-TACHI TO THE RESCUE!" The red-haired acrobatic player yelled his thoughts out as he bounced around in a childish manner' _line floating in the air.

Sakuno and Ryoma sweat dropped.

A group of words floating in the air… Okay, living in the Prince of Tennis world will surely crash his sanity down. He could only hope that Sakuno will still love him even though he can't keep his sanity any longer.

"How dare you ignore Ore-sama in a period of fifty-five seconds?" yelled Atobe who was wearing his usual street clothes. And then, their once silhouette forms gradually disappeared and it revealed whom they really were. On several occasions in anime and manga, no scratch that, on _all _occasions, the identities of the antagonists, during the first few chapters or episodes, will remain hidden through the shadows. And will only reveal when the protagonist had proven to be a worthy opponent for the antagonist. Oh how Ryoma's life became so clichéd like that!

The Seigaku regulars stopped their ramblings and stared at Atobe. Behind him were the infamous Pulltab to Kan* (who were looking thoroughly bewildered) and Kintarou. Ah, the so-called loyal friends of the main villain. They are usually the ones who'd do anything for their master. Otherwise, betray him. Like the instance of Shishio's loyal subordinates. All of his followers looked up to him and even willed to die for him, even if he's an insane person. Good thing the protagonist was there to stop him, which is Himura Kenshin. Of course, he can't do it without his own group of friends… also called as the supporting characters. Or in Gensomaden Saiyuki's group of villains (although they're more of the _frenemies _type), with Kougaiji's loyal followers, who even gone to the extent of betraying their master's master. Maybe Ryoma's supporting characters were there to help him after all. Or not. His senpai-tachi are in fact the ones who always cause trouble.

Anyway…

Okay… so Kintarou came back with friends. He did not expect that! And to think that he actually _respected _(Ryoma: Need. To. Barf) Kintarou for running towards the sunset, leaving the two alone back in his earlier resolve. Ryoma immediately deducted that it was Kintarou who ate his lunch because of that.

Antagonists and their clichéd come backs!

Ryoma counted mentally, _one two three four five six seven. _There are seven of them NOT counting Tooyama. He turned his head to his (annoying) senpai-tachi. There's the data man, acrobatic cat, two powerhouses, the sadist and the worrywart mother hen. Only six. No, seven, if you add Ryoma. This will be a clean fight.

Atobe raised his hand and snapped his fingers gracefully. This earned the attention of everyone. The monkey king smirked. "Now that your attention is fully on ore-sama, let me tell you the story of when ore-sama was—"

The group of men decided to ignore _ore-sama _and make things clearer between all of them. After all, sometimes, antagonists like him were better off ignored. Like Seto Kaiba of Yu-Gi-Oh. Right, egoistic antagonist _really _should be ignored. In contradiction to what was said though, those kinds of antagonist are the dangerous-type ones. The ones whom everyone wants to ignore.

"Listen Seigaku," Oshitari Yuushi started, "We're only here because we were planning on having practice matches with each other."

As Oshitari was about to say something else, Shinji Ibu stepped in front of him, cutting him off. "But we ran into that Shitenhouji rookie and Atobe began saying stuffs like '_Antagonists always come back with allies after the big defeat' _for some unknown reason. We don't even know what was going on, and without even knowing it, we started to go with the flow—"

"Shinji!" Kamio called, mentally requesting Shinji to stop his usual ramblings again.

Shinji stared at Kamio indifferently and turned his head to the ground. "Sunmasan."

Sanada sighed. He had better things to do at home. Discreetly, he walked out of the tennis park, leaving his tennis rivals with the job of helping Tooyama they did not even know about.

"—and during that time, ore-sama knows that he is the only one who can save Santa Claus so he—" Atobe continued, still unaware that no one was listening to him.

Ryoma smirked. He obviously directed it to the group of antagonists. So the main villain's friends are not that loyal after all. Or the We-are-only-forced-to-do-this type of subordinates. Oishi and Taka assumed that the prince had calmed down already and dropped him carefully on the ground. "Jungle boy, you want revenge? Isn't that what antagonists usually do?"

Kin-chan's eyes widened. He remembered his conversation with Koshimae saying that he is the bad guy. Of course, Kin-chan won't let that be tolerated. Kintarou shook his head vigorously, "No, no, no! Koshimae is wrong! I'm only here to save my damsel in distress from the bad guys!"

A vein suddenly popped on the tennis prince's head. There goes Kintarou Tooyama again, self-proclaiming as Ryuzaki's knight in shining armor. Better change your clothes into decent ones if you want to be one, thought Ryoma mockingly.

"Don't talk to yourself, baka." Ryoma looked at Kintarou's eyes, only to find out he was looking at thin air.

"—upon reaching the gates of hell, ore-sama saw Tinkerbell staring at him—" Atobe kept on saying.

In a matter of another nanosecond (if that's possible) Kintarou was giving Sakuno his usual bear hug. "Sa-chan! I came back to retrieve you! I've got the getbackers on my side!" he said cheerfully as he childishly rubbed his cheeks on the girl's own cheeks, earning a red-rose blush from her.

"A-Anou… Kin-chan…"

"I know you broke up with me before, but now I'm trying to get you back!"

Antagonists and their pathetic attempts of seducing the damsel.

"Echizen," Momo-senpai called. His tone was full of seriousness. "This is it. The climax of the story. The antagonist kidnapped your princess." Momo-senpai looked directly into Ryoma's eyes, "You must acquire enough strength to defeat them!"

"—and ore-sama knows how much sleeping beauty wants to kiss him but ore-sama already reserved his heart for Sakuno here—" Atobe continued…

The Seigaku regulars and the opposing tennis players stared at Momo incredulously. Then they turned their heads to Kin-chan who was still clinging into Sakuno like she was his mother. They blinked simultaneously.

He called that kidnapping? And they're in front of them!

Momo laughed boyishly afterwards and scratched his head. "Oh come on you guys! I was playing the _wise old man _part here!"

A vein popped on Ryoma's head. Supporting characters are _in fact _the most annoying ones. The prince figured that maybe it's about time for his resolve. First off, he needed to describe what a protagonist is. Then maybe, he'll find a way to save his _kidnapped _damsel.

Kin-chan kept on hugging Sakuno like a stuffed bear.

On the first two resolve, he said that the protagonist is the damsel's savior. He is also the counterpart of the antagonist. Perfect example would be Yoh Asakura and Hao, who looked exactly like each other but with different sense of justice. There are also the types where the villain and the main character are the exact opposite of one another. Like Ryoma and Jungle Boy. Or Kyoshiro Mibu and Onime-no Kyo (demon eyes Kyo). The only thing the two examples have in common is that they both like the same girl.

Protagonists are usually the one who has special powers. One day, as they were about to walk to school, someone will appear and make them have extraordinary powers. If not, then they already have powers. Just like the story of Code Geass, with Lelouch Lamperouge. As for the latter, Alen Walker of D-Grayman suits perfectly well.

"—and being the great person ore-sama is, ore-sama offered some of his expensive banana cake to him—"

"Now now," Sengoku walked towards Ryoma and leaned closer. "We are the antagonist here, so you really should take your girlfriend back! How about a match," Sengoku turned his head from Ryoma to Momo, "Omoshiro-kun?"

Momo felt his temper rising. "Oi! Don't call me that!"

Yes, everyone's favorite "The part when the antagonist challenges the protagonist." When Orochimaru challenged Konoha, or when Envy challenged Edward Elric. Or Yahiro Saiga (who was never the enemy from the start) when he challenged Kei Takishima. Also the famous Magic Knight Rayearth's Sol Zagato when he kidnapped Princess Emeraude. And who would forget how Anon challenged Ueki? By saying he ate Robert Haydn who was already changing his mind about being evil… that guy's got some problems.

Oishi and the others began to worry. "W-Wait, Momo! Calm down!"

Momo grabbed Sengoku's collar and glared at him. Sengoku only smirked to tease him even more.

Kamio stared at them. He believed that if there is anyone Momoshiro is supposed to fight with, it's him. "Wait a minute, Sengoku-san. Momoshiro should fight with me since I need a payback when he broke my bike."

Momoshiro's glare turned into confusion as he faced Kamio, still grabbing Sengoku's collar. "Hey, I already paid it back!"

"But that bike is important to me! Ann-chan helped me buy that one!"

"Tachibana-imouto? She did!"

Kirihara sighed. This was getting on his nerves.

Fuji smiled sadistically and Inui wrote down something on his notebook. The two acquired new _useful _information.

There are also times when the supporting character hates the antagonist more than the protagonist. Like what Momo-senpai was doing right now. An example would be Heiwajima Shizuo of Durarara! who hates Orihara Izaya to the highest level and vice versa. Take note that Shizuo was only the supporting character and the main one is Ryuugamine Mikado… or Celty Sturluson. And Gokudera Hayato who hates anyone who tries to hurt his precious Judaime, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Ryoma paused for a while.

Oh crud. He's thinking about Kintarou's manga again! Argh!

Oh well…

"—and there, ore-sama realized… that he was being dragged by some mermaid to an unknown—"

"Oi, Jungle Boy," Ryoma called as he approached them. He decided to leave the rambling of Momo-senpai and the other guys to his senpai-tachi.

Tooyama looked at him with his innocent face. "Nan'su ka, Koshimae?"

It's the protagonist's duty to be calm whenever dealing with the antagonist. Example would be Shibuya Kazuya of Ghost Hunt whenever dealing with his clients.

But…

Looking into Jungle Boy's eyes… somehow, it always finds a way for Ryoma to be irritated.

Kintarou kept on looking at Ryoma with those uke eyes of his.

A vein unknowingly popped on Ryoma's head.

"Let go of her."

"Yadda!" Kin-chan said stubbornly and kept on sniffing Sakuno's strawberry scent. Sakuno just sighed as she blushed. Some things never change.

"—Ore-sama saw Son Goku in his super Saiyan mode—"

Ryoma felt he'd explode any second now. Oh what the hell! There are also hot-tempered protagonists out there! Like Oz Vessallius of Pandora Hearts… no wait, he's not an easily irritated guy… How about Alen Walker of D-Grayman—no, that won't do. OH RIGHT! Soul of Soul Eater! And Edward Elric of Full Metal Alchemist! Yes, he'll attack anyone who irritates him… so Ryoma could just…

Ryoma took his racket from his duffel bag and pointed his red racket at Kintarou. He let out his challenging smirk. Kin-chan stared at his racket and then at Ryoma's amber orbs and back into his racket again.

"A match?" Kin-chan asked. Then he grinned childishly and jumped excitingly around. "Wai! Wai! I get to play tennis with Koshimae again! Let's go!" He hyper-ly ran towards the tennis court near them and went in. He jumped around, calling for Ryoma's attention, "Koshimae! Hurry up! Hurry up!"

Then, when Kin-chan looked at them, Koshimae was not standing in that same spot anymore. Neither did his precious Sa-chan.

"HE TRICKED ME!" Kin-chan yelled as realization dawned upon him. "KOSHIMAE KIDNAPPED MY PRINCESS AGAIN!"

"—and he officially got engaged to Hannah Montana, so ore-sama decided to—"

"Mumyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken!" Kamio yelled out his technique (which was obviously taken from Samurai Deeper Kyo) and hit the ball with his racket.

Momo ran after the tennis ball and hit it back with a, "Amakakeru ryuu no hirameki!" which was taken from Rurouni Kenshin.

Oshitari sighed. "Isn't this a little bit out of the plot? They're naming their tennis moves from—" Oshitari cut himself off when he saw Kirihara's eyes sparkling.

"COOL!" The junior ace yelled. He suddenly became excited and wanted to challenge someone into a fight already. He turned his head rapidly around to see if there is someone who wanted to fight with him. Then, he saw the unsuspecting Shinji Ibu, who stared at him when he noticed him. "How about a match?"

And then, Oshitari and Sengoku and the Seigaku guys were left there watching two groups of men playing tennis with each other using techniques from other anime.

Ah, of course, every time there's the final fight of the main character and villain, there are always various techniques used. Various techniques that had become stronger and cooler than before. Techniques that they had to yell out the name first before attacking their opponents and yell "AHHHHH…" before slashing or punching or whatever-ing their opponent. And what's weirder? Their techniques take a lot of effort to perform, so why don't their opponents attack them then? They do fancy stuffs first. Like for example…. _Every anime there is._

"Kaze ni kizu!" Kirihara yelled.

Ibu counterattacked with a, "Rasengan!"

"Gate of the great maiden, I open thee!"

"Ka me ha me ha!"

"The power to change trash into trees!"

"Dragon of the Blackest Flame!"

And yes, their returns suddenly turned into what techniques they're yelling.

Oshitari stared at them with a sweat drop. "I'm insane."

Sengoku grinned, "You just noticed that?"

Of course, there are also villains who doesn't seem and act like a villain at all (Like Oshitari). Monkey Typhoon's Shion, Mion's little sister, who was later revealed to be one of their main enemies. And Kabuto, who was discovered to be allies with the villain, Orochimaru after the Chuunin exam. On some occasions, Master Darkman of Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de pon, doesn't act like a villain too. Those types of enemies usually fool the protagonist. On Ryoma's side, that type of villain would be… Fuji perhaps. At least if their story did not happen to be about sports.

"—to it. So ore-sama accidentally spilled the milk to Uchiha Sasuke and he said—"

Ryoma stopped running when he was sure they were in a secluded area. During that time when Tooyama was running towards the tennis courts, he immediately grabbed Sakuno's hand and dragged her in a random place. Anywhere away from those lunatics! Namely, a mini forest near the tennis park. Good thing no one noticed them because of Momo-senpai and the other's bickering and/or tennis matches.

Ryoma smirked. He'd have to thank his senpai for that. That's right. That's one of the advantages of having a best friend. He'll do anything to save you (and your girl) no matter what. Like 07-Ghost's Teito Klein's friend, Mikage, who even gone to the extent of having an afterlife just so to be with his best friend. Or Kida Masaomi, who supported his friend, Mikado's love life even though he is also in love with Sonohara Anri (Durarara!). And Azuma Kazuma of Yakitate! Japan and his best friend Kyousuke Kawachi. Of course, no one would forget the friendship of Amano Ginji and Mido Ban of Getbackers and Gon and Killua of HunterxHunter. And Gilbert Nightray for his best friend and master, Oz Vessallius.

The same with shoujo manga, too. There is always that normal schoolgirl who always hangs out with the main girl and always helps her in any kind of problems. Like Tomoyo Daidouji in Sakura Kinimoto's life. Or Kyouko with Kaname Chidori. Especially the one who mentioned it face-to-face, Tomoyo, of True Tears, to Yuasa Hiromi. Who'd forget Sawako, of Kimi ni Todoke, and her two best friends, Yano and Yoshida? Of course, Lovely Complex's Tanaka Chiharu and Nobuko who always help Koizumi Risa. And Tomoka Osakada for Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

God, is he still reading shoujo manga?

"—from where ore-sama was. Then, ore-sama saw talking dogs—"

Ah, it's good to be the protagonist. He's at that part when he finally saved his girl. Which was successfully done, by the way. He only just had to trick Tooyama—the simpleton.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno who was nervously looking at the ground. Ryuuzaki Sakuno—the cute and timid type of a damsel.

"At last, we're alone again." Ryoma said.

Sakuno blushed. "O-Oh… uhm… R-Ryoma-kun… I… I…"

Don't forget someone who stutters a lot.

She's like Hyuuga Hinata, Crona (if ever she's a gal), Sonohara Anri, Isumi Saginomiya, Chrome Dokuro, Megumi Yamamoto, Karen Ichijou, Tsukamoto Yakumo, Shinobu Maehara, Tanaka Chiharu and… Nishisawa Momoka, on some circumstances.

Sakuno kept on blushing.

In the end, protagonist always ends up with the girl.

Ryoma walked closer to Sakuno. He stared at her as she stared at him.

A perfect romantic situation, he guessed.

He leaned closer. It's about time he gets a kiss anyway.

As their lips became inches apart, they both felt an evil aura near them.

They turned their heads to that direction and saw Tooyama Kintarou fuming with anger.

"—and acquired the infamous Death Note. Ore-sama was showered with power that he forgot to—"

"Ko-shi-ma-e…" Kintarou hissed dangerously.

Ryoma sighed. He figured it was that part when "The supporting characters stalled the main villain's subordinates and left themselves behind so that the protagonist could deal with the main villain". In this situation however, it was Tooyama who went to them. And he hadn't completely saved his damsel in distress from the antagonist yet.

Tooyama Kintarou smirked. "I knew it. I _am _the protagonist after all."

Ryoma felt good that he was standing next to Sakuno as he dealt with Jungle Boy. So this is it… the final battle of the final battles—the part that was kept from the viewers with some filler episodes. The part everyone was waiting for. The epic battle between Inuyasha and Naraku, Naruto and Sasuke, Haru Glory and Lucia Rareglove, Son Goku and Gyumaoh, Yami Yugi (Atem) and Yugi Mutou, Monkey D. Luffy and whoever the main antagonist is in an arc, Pekkopon and Keroro gunsou (not really), Teito Klein and Barsburg Empire, Aquarion and the Mythical Beasts, Lelouch vi Britannia and Elevens (and/or Britannia), Oz Vessallius and the Will of Abyss, Soul and Maka and Asura, the Dollars vs. the Yellow Scarves vs. the Slasher, Ouran High School vs. St. Lobelia Girl's Academy, Shohoku and Ryonan, and of course… Seigaku and Rikkaidai.

"Okay." Ryoma said.

Kintarou's dangerous features disappeared abruptly after Ryoma said those words. A question mark popped on top of the Shitenhouji rookie's head. "What?"

"I'm the villain, and you're the hero." Ryoma replied calmly.

"Ryoma-kun, what are you saying?" Sakuno asked timidly and looked at both of the guys in front of her.

"I'm the type who wants to destroy the world and steal the protagonist's main girl."

Kintarou and Sakuno stared at him with confusion.

"Do you like what I am saying? Or do you want to be the antagonist instead?"

"I-I suppose… I'd go with the former…" Kin-chan said unsurely.

"Nee, Jungle Boy." Ryoma smirked.

"Y-Ya?"

"Have you ever watched Dreamwork's _Megamind_ yet?"

Kin-chan kept on looking at him with confusion. "S-Sorta…"

"Do you remember what happened in the end?"

Then, Kin-chan's eyes widened in realization. He hid his eyes with his bangs and grinned. "The villain ends up with the girl."

Ryoma smirked.

Then, a vein popped on Kin-chan's head. "FINE! I'LL BE THE ANTAGONIST! IT'S BETTER!"

"Really?" Ryoma continued to mock.

"Really!" Kin-chan yelled and grabbed Sakuno's arm. "So now, Sakuno-chan gets to be mine!"

"—became aware of the current situation that ore-sama was in. They killed him! In front of ore-sama's gorgeous eyes! Good thing ore-sama got his time machine—"

"That would be all," Ryoma said as he clicked a button in a rectangular shaped device.

"Eh?" Kin-chan stared in wonder what that device is. Ryoma pushed a few more buttons and after a short while, the device let out an audio…

"_I'm the villain, and you're the hero. I'm the type who wants to destroy the world and steal the protagonist's main girl. Do you like what I am saying?" _They heard Ryoma's voice said.

"_FINE! I'LL BE THE ANTAGONIST! IT'S BETTER!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really!"_

"—and ore-sama used his Rondo towards Destruction to finish off medusa—"

"It didn't sound quite right from my recorder… From what I heard, it seems like you like to destroy the world and take the protagonist's girl." Ryoma teased.

Kin-chan's body stiffened. Koshimae did not just do that…

Koshimae…

Koshimae, he…

"YOU TRICKED ME AGAIN!"

"—and ore-sama saved the Powerpuff girls from being—"

Ryoma smirked yet again. He turned around and gestured Sakuno to follow him. After all, it is a simple fact that the protagonist ends up with the girl. Meaning, he's the true lead of the story, and that _Megamind _thing… Megamind really _was _the protagonist. He was never the antagonist to begin with. Metro City just thought so.

At last, the rivalry of the antagonist and the protagonist finally ends!

Ah, it's now that "Happy Ending" part.

"R-Ryoma-kun… a-arigatou… for helping me." Sakuno said and smiled a little.

"My job." He replied.

Sakuno blushed and nodded.

. . . . .

Ryoma waited.

. . . . .

And waited.

. . . . .

Something inside him snapped—his patience.

He turned around and stared at her. "Oi."

Sakuno was obviously startled. "H-Hai?"

Ryoma felt blood rushing on his cheeks. He immediately covered his eyes with his cap. "Reward."

Sakuno tilted her head sideways. "Reward? W-What reward?"

Ryoma felt irritated again. That's what you get from an innocent and timid girl… and don't forget dense. What he meant by reward is…

A reward that is a sort-of, watcha-ma-call-it… ehem, _thump thump… _kinda like… _blush blush… _gulp… stutters… yo wazzup y'all… gulp… sigh… _thump thump… _can it be… _blush blush… _kiss.

A kiss.

That is what he needs.

On the lips.

From her.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma cleared his throat. He knew he can't say it. He had an ego the size of the universe to say it.

Oh well, actions are better said than words anyway.

He quickly walked towards Sakuno and tilted her head. He captured her lips with his and that's how it ended.

A clichéd happy ending kiss.

"GO ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma heard his senpai-tachi cheered and quickly broke his kiss with her. He saw how embarrassed (and cute) she looked. No way. They did not just spy on them.

Argh! Annoying (and every so often helpful) supporting characters!

"—and that's how ore-sama saved the world!" Atobe ended his _ignored story _with his head high.

**.OWARI.**

A/N: Thanks for reading 'Ryoma's Resolve: The Damsel in Distress' and 'Ryoma's Resolve: The Antagonist. Here's the sequel and/or expansion ^.^ making it my first TRILOGY ever! Yay! Yay! Please Review ^^

Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!

*Tenipuri song group. Consist of: Atobe Keigo, Sanada Genichirou, Kirihara Akaya, Shinji Ibu, Kamio Akira, Oshitari Yuushi and Sengoku Kiyosumi. They sang POT's ending song "Wonderful Days".

~What do you guys think about, "Ryoma's Resolve: The Supporting Characters" for the extension of the trilogy?


End file.
